


October 23rd: Public/Exhibition

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40's Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, In Public, Kinktober 2019, New Years, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 23rd entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 23rd: Public/Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“Do you know where Steve is?” A friend asks. 

You bite your lip, carefully crafted rouge be damned, composure nearly breaking. “Nuh uhhhhh.” 

The New Years party swirls around you. Hell of a year. You’d never be sated with  _ just _ a kiss for the ball drop; not after this. 

“You like him on his knees, baby?” Bucky coos while everyone counts down around you. Counting down to your impending release. 

3, 2, 1! 

Champagne pops and so do you. 

“I blame  _ you _ for his behavior, Bucky.”

“What can I say, he tastes so delicious after being under your skirts, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes these are the same troublesome idiots from Good Kids, Bad Ideas.


End file.
